Morningsun's Story
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: A young she-cat learns what it means to be a true warrior. NAMES CAN OR WILL BE MADE UP AND THE STORY JUMPS AROUND QUICKLY.


_ "Acornpaw!" Yowled a golden-tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws She looked down over the edge of the cliff where a white and gray tom fell over to his young death, a black tom with white paws, and green eyes raced next to her sighing turning to her "Morningpaw..." The golden apprentice growled angrily, flicking her amber gaze over to a blue-gray tabby tom with green Morningpaw growled "This is you're fault Fallenstar! My brother is dead because of you're decishion to fight with SkyClan!" He looked at her with sad green eyes, "Morningpaw I-" She ran off before her leader could finish his sentence she ran past the black tom who was standing at the end of the path where Arcornpaw was laying who was laying motionless she pushed past him and a pale gray she-cat "Arcornpaw! Arcornpaw! Wake up!" The pale gray warrior padded next to her crancking her head to whisper into the apprentices ear "Morningpaw, you're brother died an honorable death. Protecting his clan," Morningpaw looked at her "Graywhisker how, can you say that about your own apprentice?" Graywhisker sighed, "Morningpaw, I'll ask Fallenstar to send him to StarClan as a warrior." Those words seemed to calm her down a little Morningpaws sister Dawnpaw padded next to her crying the dapple apprentice's green eyes were glazed in sadness. Now Morningpaw had to figure out how to tell her parents about their only son's death. _

_ "We honor Arcornfur's courage and strength, we will miss him but, now he's in StarClan as a warrior." Fallenstar mewed firmly his eyes flicked to Morningpaw, Dawnpaw, and their parents. Nightstorm, and Honeywing. As the clan leader jumped down he padded over to Honeywing, and Nightstorm. Nightstorm dismissed Dawnpaw and Morningpaw to their den so the warriors could talk. As Morningpaw padded to the apprentices den, she almost ran into her friend Lilypaw "Morningpaw I'm sorry about Arcornfur." Lilypaw mewed, the older apprentice's eyes were full of compashion for her "Thank you Lilypaw." They both padded into the apprentices den laying down in their nests, Morningpaw could feel herself falling asleep her paws were tired from the battle today finally her amber eyes closed and a beautiful medow opened infront of her. Arcornfur was standing their at the top of the boulder where he fell in the battle with SkyClan. "Morningpaw. I'm sorry I left you and Dawnpaw today I failed you as a brother." He looked stronger then before, maybe that was a prop to being in StarClan and as a warrior you look stronger. "Arcornfur it isn't you're fault. You and Thistelfoot fell over fighting. It was Fallenstar's fault!" He jumped down from the rock and next to her in a singal bound "No Morningpaw. Don't think that little of Fallenstar." Arcornfur pressed his muzzel on her head but she jerked away "Arcornfur he sent you into your own death!" Morningpaw padded to the edge of the boulder over looking the river it was over, the shallow part of the river is what caused Arcornfur to die, if the river wasn't shallow there he would have just been hurt witha sprained limb. Arcornfur padded over to her licking her head "Fallenstar is a great leader, trust me Morningpaw, I'll be with you in the stars now. I've got to go it's dawn, time for a CrystalClan patrol to head out. See you soon Morningpaw." She woke up looking out the apprentice dens entrance, her mentor the black tom with white paws was standing there waiting for her "You're finally awake huh Morningpaw?" She stood up nodding "Sorry Jayface." She padded over to him looking at the gathered warriors by the entrance, amoung the rankings of the dawn patrol was Dawnpaw, Foxface, and Fallenstar himself!_

_ Morningpaw looked at the stream a fish swam by her claws hooked it quickly, and the fish flew from the stream and onto the ground next to her. This was her 5th fish she caught today while out on the hunting patrol, luckily she was alone, Jayface took Dawnpaw on the other side of the medow to hunt Fallenstar and Foxface joined them. As Morningpaw watched another fish swim by she cranked her claws as a hook getting ready to get it, suddenly a flash of blue-gray fur ran through the stream scooping the fish up. Fallenstar, hmph. The tom looked at her dropping the fish. "Morningpaw you're good at hunting, and fighting." He flicked his tail for her to follow him back to camp as she padded into the entrance she fell on her stomach she dropped all the fish she caught her paws felt like they were dead. "Morningpaw!" Fallenstar picked her up by the scruff, taking her into the medicine den where Moondance was with her apprentice Crystaleye. The two medicine cats gathered herbs for her Morningpaw was yowling in agony in the pain from her paws, so Crystaleye gave her a poppy seed to reduce the pain. Morningpaw closed her eyes falling asleep she saw her brother once more. Arcornfur looked at her "Morningpaw, you're going to be okay." He mewed, a red tom apeared next to him followed by a dusky dray tabby she-cat. Who were they? "This is Moonstar, and the red tom is Fallenstar's former leader, our cousin Redstar." They dipped their heads to Morningpaw "You'll be fine. Today's the day you will become a warrior." Redstar flicked his fluffy tail on her nose, as he did that Morningpaw woke up to see her mother, father, and sister sitting in the medicine den waiting for her to wake up. Fallenstar's gaze flicked right to her, "Morningpaw's awake." He mewed softly. Honeywing and Nightstorm licked their daughter happily "Thank you StarClan." Honeywing mewed. Dawnpaw purred happily nuzzleing against her sister. "Well I think it's time." Fallenstar padded out of the medicine den and Honeywing helped her kit up out of the nest. As Fallenstar jumped onto the high rock the clan gathered together to see what was going on. Lilyflower and Burningspirit sat amoung the rankings of the warriors, Fallenstar made them warriors two days after Arcornfur's death and Lilyflower promissed Morningpaw she would always be her best __friend.__"I Fallenstar, leader CrystalClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentice's. They have trained hard to understand your nobel code, and I commend them as warriors, in their turn." The blue-gray tom looked at Dawnpaw first, then flicked his gaze to Morningpaw a small smile apeared on his face as he looked at her with his calm green gaze. Morningpaw matched his green gaze with a serious amber gaze, she had forgiven Fallenstar but, it didnt make it any easier for her to move on without her brother, he would have been proud to be amoung the clan to watch her and Dawnpaw become warriors, he was watching though Morningpaw could feel it in her heart. "Dawnpaw and Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The two apprentices looked at him, then to each other, Morningpaw kept her gaze to Fallenstar firm as they both mewed "I do." Fallenstar looked to Dawnpaw first and continued "Then by the powers of StarClan," Fallenstar declared "I give you your warrior name: Dawnpaw from this moment you will be known as Dawnflight. StarClan honors your loyalty, and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of CrystalClan." He padded forward pressing his muzzel on Dawnflights head, then he turned to Morningpaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan," Fallenstar declared "I give you your warrior name: Morningpaw from this moment you will be known as Morningsun. StarClan honors your loyalty, and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of CrystalClan." As Fallenstar pressed his muzzel on her head Morningsun could smell Arcornfur's scent in her nose. Her brother was actually there! _

_ Dawnflight, and Morningsun sat in the camp all night silently awaiting for dawn to come so they can get sleep themselves in the warriors den. It seemed Arcornfur was sitting with them because Morningsun could feel a warm pelt against hers in the leaf-bare wind. The snow under her paws felt good seeing how she always loved to play in the snow as a kit. Honeywing and Nightstorm padded from the warriors den streching, her father smiled and padded over to his daughters "You can talk now, go inside the den as sleep. You both need it." Nightstorm padded off to join Foxface, Honeywing, Thistelpaw, and Brindelpelt. Morningsun padded into the warriors den her amber eyes looked to Lilyflower who was purring as she sat with Burningspirit the two were shareing tounges. Something was different, Lilyflower always wanted to be away from Burningspirit as an apprentice but now it was like she was mooning over him and he was mooning over her. "Dawnflight, Morningsun, your nests are right here." Lilyflower flicked her tail to two empty nests next her hers. Dawnflight chose the one next to Lilyflower and Morningsun went to lay down in the one next to her mothers, Honeywings scent was all over her nest and it made Morningsun feel safe. As she drifted asleep Morningsun could see the boulder again, her brother was standing there "Morningsun, a beautiful name for you. Same as Dawnflight's name. Congratualtions." Arcornfur mewed. He padded next to her and rested his muzzel on her head "Fallenstar is loseing his final life. Soon Foxface will be leader. Are you ready for that?" Arcornfur's eyes were sad, Morningsun could since he was telling her the truth, "Fallenstar is a good leader, Foxface will be too." Morningsun mewed, it seemed to take her brother by suprise when she praised Fallenstar's leadership, as an apprentice Morningsun disrespected Fallenstar after Arcornfur's young death. "You've forgiven Fallenstar haven't you?" Arcornfur questioned, Morningsun looked up at him. Arcornfur was always much larger then her "Yes. I took what you said into my heart." Arcornfur purred, it made her happy to be sitting next to her brother as a full warrior instead of him as a warrior and her as an apprentice. "I'm proud of you Morningsun. You're a true warrior." Another StarClan warrior raced up next to them, her starry pelt was truely beautiful, her amber gaze flicked to Arcornfur "Arcornfur, a new cat is joining StarClan. We have to go now I'm sorry I know your spending time with you're sister but.." He flicked his tail stopping her, "Morningsun I'm sorry I've got to go now. By the way this is Flowerstream she helped me when I first came to StarClan." Arcornfur stood on his paws, pressing his muzzel into her head "You'll be fine with Foxface as leader." Her brother raced off with Flowerstream disapearing over a large hill. Why can't you still be here with me, why'd you have to die?.. Morningsun thought, she opened her eyes looking at Dawnflight, her sister was talking to Foxface about something it seemed to be important so Morningsun slipped past them._

_ "Foxstar! Foxstar!" The clan yowled, together it had been whole full night ever since Fallenstar died, Morningsun was with him as he died it was one of his requests, Fallenstar talked with her giving all his strength to his voice, he said sorry for the death of her brother and if he knew Arcornfur was going to die he would never have sent them into battle. Morningsun told him she forgave him for what happened, she finally understood what it meant to be a warrior. A warrior must be ready to die to protect their clan, even though she could guess no cat was really ready to die. Morningsun looked at the chosen deputy Burningspirit. He was sitting tall and proud of himself, Lilyflower was sitting next to him tall and proud too. "Morningsun want to come on a walk with me?" Lionclaw mewed. The dusky- golden brown toms green eyes met her amber eyes she looked at Dawnflight who was sitting next to Foxstar ontop of the high rock. "Sure Lionclaw." The two left the camp Lionclaw's warm pelt fur nice against hers, he looked down "Morningsun, I kinda like you. I always have ever since we were apprentices together." Shock ran through her body as she looked into his eyes once more "R-Really Lionclaw?" Even Morningsun had a heart and this is the warrior who stole her heart, Foxstar seemed to steal Dawnflight's heart, or she stole his however it went they were in love just like Lionclaw and Morningsun. She got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Lionclaw intil he playfully tackled her causeing them both to roll down the hill together, when they stopped Lionclaw was pinning Morningsun down. The warrior's eyes were suprised in how they fell "Morningsun, how do you feel about me?" That question took her by suprise how would she answer him back? He lifted his weight off of her "Sorry." He mewed stepping back from her allowing her to get up. Morningsun looked up in the stars of the night sky, Arcornfur I hope you find love in StarClan. "I feel the same about you Lionclaw. I love you." The two pressed there noses together, Morningsun could hear Arcornfur's voice whisper in her ear "I have found love, and I'm happy you finally opened your eyes to your feelings my beloved sister."_

_ Morningsun sat outside the nusery, her kit a molted brown tabby tom with white fur on his legs and amber eyes was playing with a moss ball, his brother a blue-gray tom with blue eyes was looking around the camp. "Fallenkit why don't you play with you're brother Viperkit?" She called to the blue-gray kit, she named after Fallenstar. They were only two moons old and they finally had den mates Dawnflight had three healthy and beautiful she-kits, Hollykit a golden she-kit with blue eyes, Icekit a silver and gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes, and a toriteshell she-kit with ginger spots and green eyes, Spottedkit. "Cause Viperkit play fights all the time!" Fallenkit squeaked. Morningsun purred her amusment, her son was like her when she was a kit. Viperkit bounded up growling "Do not!" The two brothers argued playfully, finally Morningsun and Lionclaw picked there kits up carrying them into the nusery. "Time for sleep you two." Morningsun wrapped her tail around her kits falling asleep after Lionclaw left, she prayed to StarClan to see her brother in a dream tonight but she didnt, Arcornfur didnt show up this time but, Fallenstar did. She and him talked happily amoung each other intil Fallenkit woke her up. "Morningsun, Foxstar came by to see you." He squeaked, Morningsun yawned and stood up on her paws, she looked around to see if any of the other queens were awake but sadly no, she flicked her tail for them to follow her to the leaders den as she neared it Lionclaw and Burningspirit were out side, "The kits have to stay out here." Hissed Burningspirit. Morningsun looked around the clearing noticing Lilyflower padding over to her "I'll watch them Morningsun." She nodded and followed Lionclaw in the leaders den, Foxstar looked at her happily. Lionclaw and Burningspirit sat on either side of the queen waiting him to speak. Foxstar looked directally at Morningsun his eyes were serious Morningsun could tell this was imporant. _

_ "Oof." A tiny silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes mewed, as __Viperpaw__ rammed into her. "Watch it you fur-ball!" She hissed turning around to face him her eyes were blazing anrgily at him Morningsun stepped inbetween them growling in a low voice "Silverpaw, hush you want SkyClan to hear you?" The silver apprentice shook her head "No Morningsun, I'm sorry." She lowered her head as Morningsun padded off Viperpaw was chuckling "Irony that my mother is deputy, and you're mentor huh Silverpaw?" Silverpaw stood back up on her white paws, "Im the leader's daughter, remember Viperpaw?" He nodded and the two padded behind Morniningsun and Lilyflower. This was the first battle after Foxstar retired into the elders den with his old name Foxface, Burningstar was leader now and Silverpaw was his daughter along with Shiningpaw, and Swiftpaw. He chose Morningsun after she made Stormface an amazing warrior since Lilyflower was a queen he couldnt pick her yet. "CrystalClan attack!" Morningsun yowled she raced from the brambles and tackled a pale gray tabby tom with green eyes, Graypelt. Silverpaw lunged at a molted brown and black she-cat with amber eyes each cat fought fericely, Morningsun tasted Graypelt's blood in her mouth and let him go turning to take on another SkyClan warrior. She was fighting hard as any warrior would as she fought a fourth SkyClan warrior she seemed to notice the warrior as an apprentice last time they fought. "You're that apprentices sister the one Cloudfeather died along with. Heh my father did a good job I'm his son Cloudwhisker." Rage built in her stomach, this was the SkyClan warriors son who killed Arcornfur! "what was his name? Stupiedpaw? Dumbpaw? Forgottenpaw?" Morningsun lunged at him clawing him fericely, she was tearing him apart quickly and painfully. "Never disrespect Arcornfur's name" Cloudwhisker kicked her off and she fell to her side. He crashed into her side sending her topling over to the boulder where Arcornfur and Cloudfeather fell together she fell but hung on with her claws sliding against the rock. Arcornfur help me! She prayed. _

_ She could feel claws smash into her paws, pain screached through her body as Cloudwhisker raked his free claws across her face "Remember me to StarClan." Cloudwhisker whispered in her ear. Releave passed through her as Lionclaw pulled Cloudwhisker away Lilyflower, and Burningstar grasped Morningsun's scruff pulling her to safety. "Are you okay Morningsun?" Burningstar mewed. Morningsun was panting heavily "Yes Burningstar." The leader stood next to her watching Lionclaw and Cloudwhisker fight, finally Brindelstar called SkyClan to a retreat and CrystalClan won the land back to hunt freely. Lionclaw let Cloudwhisker go run off his tail low to the ground showing her personal defeat. The CrystalClan warriors padded back to camp and Burningstar quickly named Viperpaw, and Fallenpaw warriors, Viperfang, and Fallenclaw. Silverpaw, Shiningpaw, and Swiftpaw congradulated them then all the cats went to sleep for the night. Viperfang and Fallenclaw sat silently over night like Morningsun and Dawnflight did. She was proud of her son's as Lionclaw was. The next morning Spottedfeather raced in the camp. Once more SkyClan was trying to attack them to ovr take their hunting grounds. Morningsun quickly jumped to her special rock and called out names for the first and second flight of patrols for the battle ahead of them. Morningsun chose Viperfang, Fallenclaw, Silverpaw, Hawktooth, Shiningpaw and herself to head the first patrol, while Lilyflower leads Stormface, Hopperpaw, Tinderfoot, Tadpoltail, Honeywing, and Nightstorm on the second patrol. "Let's go." The first patrol ran through the entrance to the camp, while Lilyflower said goodbye to Swiftpaw, and Burningstar. She was alone this time, Morningsun could feel it in her heart that Arcornfur wasn't going to be there for her this time. She had to be strong for herself, her apprentice, and her clanmates she was fighting with. Cloudwhisker I hope we fight again... Morningsun growled in her mind, she wanted revenge for Arcornfur's death by Cloudwhisker's father. _

_ Morningsun fell to her side, Crystaleye the new medicine cat of the clan was treating her wound to her neck, and stomach. She felt weaker today then she was the previous day when she fought Cloudwhisker, why? She lifted her head up to see Silverpaw padding into the medicine den with Viperfang next to her, "How is she Crystaleye?" Viperfang mewed, looking at the young medicine cat her left eye went blind after she had to fight off a badger from the nusery. "Viperfang, I've done everything possibal for Morningsun but, maybe Burningstar should think of a new deputy." Those words burned her fur. Was she going to die? He lowered his head, licking Morningsun's ear "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Morningsun.." The young warrior left the den with Silverpaw tredding behind him her ears, and tail low to the ground Morningsun felt ashamed to be letting her apprentice down. And her own son. The day seemed to be silent after Crystaleye's annoucment to the clan about Morningsun's condishion after the SkyClan battle but, Burningstar didn't chose a new deputy he wanted to honor Morningsun to the end as a deputy, and his daughters only mentor because the moment Crystaleye finished her announcment he made Shiningpaw, Silverpaw, and Swiftpaw warriors named Shininglight, Silversun, and Swiftwing. Morningsun watched from the medicine den, her last apprentice one she formed a tight bound with was a full warrior, Morningsun was pleased with her new beautiful name. I'm coming Arcornfur. _

_ One night later Silversun slept in the medicine den with Viperfang, Crystaleye, and Morningsun. The young warrior didn't want to leave her former mentors side intil she knew Morningsun was with StarClan and her beloved brother. Morningsun decided to enter Viperfang and Silversun's dreams after she joined StarClan that night. "Viperfang, Silversun forgive me for leaving you too." Morningsun mewed. Her starry pelt was blazing as she stood infront of the two, Arcornfur and Flowerstream were with her to guide her safely to StarClan to see Fallenstar. "We do Morningsun." Viperfang padded foward touching his nose to her's. Morningsun's amber eyes were pleased once more she turned to follow Arcornfur she stopped looking ove her shoulder "By the way, you're kit's will be beautiful." She purred and disapeared, her eyes never left Viperfang or Silversun the two looked at each other suprised before yowling to each other "OUR KITS?" _

_"The End! :) Find out how Viperfang and Silversun deal with Morningsun's final words to them for the time being that is.." ^.^'_


End file.
